When Hearts Collide
by ChrisKliesen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was just that typical student of Fairy Tail Academy. She thought that she'd never be loved by anyone in the academy until Gray Fullbuster admits to Lucy that he likes her. She then met other guys who seem to like her as well and it turns out that the 1st person he met in the academy has also taken a liking to her. NaLu, GraLu, LoLu, LuXus, StingLu and other pairings


**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**A/N: It's my 1****st**** time writing a fanfic so u might find some grammar mistakes along the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The plane landed around 11:00 pm. It was supposedly gonna land by 10:00 pm but it was delayed due to a strong snowstorm around the area. Gladly, they arrived safe and sound and no breakages were found.

Lucy got her bag and immediately came running to the gate 3, leaving her mom behind. Waiting for her was her dad, Jude Heartfilia, her maid, Virgo and her best friend who's sound asleep as of the moment, Levy McGarden. She immediately hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Young lady, how dare you leave your helpless mom and let me carry all your heavy bags. You're such a handful!" Lucy's mother, Layla, complained and gave Lucy a pinch. She carried 3 heavy bags which came from Lucy and gave it to her maid.

"Now, now, we're super late. Wake up your little friend there and we need to get home quick cuz school starts tomorrow. Jude, where's Caprico? He's supposed to be here to assist us." Layla kept on complaining about how they were late and how Caprico, their butler isn't there and other stuff until she was out of voice.

"Hey Levy, wake up! Wake up! I'm here. You're best friend, Lucy Heartfilia..." Lucy shook Levy's shoulders but Levy didn't budge. She kept on shaking her until she could no longer hold her temper and gave Levy a pinch.

"Owww-owwww! Virgo-san, you didn't have to do that." Levy rubbed her eyes and pushed Virgo. She continued rubbing until she fluttered her eyes open and saw Lucy. "Lu-Lucy, is that you? You finally came!? I'm so glad!" Levy raised her voice and gave Lucy a hug and spun around.

"Levy-chan, let's go quick! School's gonna start tomorrow and we're still up this hour." Lucy held Levy's hand and ran like a thunderbolt and caught up to her mom. She picked up her luggage and went off.

Layla, along with Virgo and Jude then went to the entrance and waited for their car to arrive while Lucy, on the other hand, was still in the luggage area to get the last luggage. She ran with Levy at her back and when she wasn't looking at the front, she bumped into someone and caused a mess.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't looking and I caused such disarray." Lucy bowed down and didn't see the guy's face. Levy cleaned up the mess and apologized to the guy as well.

"It's fine. I was in a hurry as well and I wasn't looking at the front too. Don't worry, it's both our fault that we caused this mess." Lucy raised her head and saw the guy's face. He was a blonde, muscular guy. He wore a jacket and a scarf around his neck. Lucy's face turned red and she faced the opposite direction.

The guy vanished like a ghost and Levy finally lifted her upper body. She saw Lucy blushing like a tomato and bumped her. "You like him, don't you?" Levy rattled her tongue making it sound annoying.

"Never will I. He's totally not my type." Lucy's face turned back to the way it used to be and picked her bags.

"Are you sure? You were like a jalapeno a while ago, your face turning red and steam coming off from you. What's with that?" Levy was like :3 and gave Lucy a bump.

"LET'S FORGET ABOUT HIM! MY MOM'S GONNA LEAVE ME ANY SECOND! WE'VE TOTALLY LOST THEM!" Lucy was at the top of her lungs and looked like _. She immediately ran off with her bags leaving Levy and caused a small tailwind.

* * *

*Back at the entrance*

"Don't worry. She won't be kidnapped. She's already a big girl and she can handle herself so don't worry." Jude kept on patting the weeping Layla who was worried for Lucy. Virgo, on the other hand, disappeared in thin air and looked for Lucy in the airport.

"Mom, Dad! I'm sorry I've got you worried. I was caught up by a mess a while ago. Oh, and by the way, where's Virgo?" Lucy panted and wondered where Virgo is.

"She looked for you, you potato walking on the ground! Oh well, I'm glad you're safe. Let's get home and have a good night's rest. Jude, will Caprico ever come?" Layla sighed for a second and called Caprico.

"Where's your best friend? Did you leave her behind?" Jude asked.

"No, she ran as fast as sound and hurried home. Hehehehe..." Lucy lied and she gave a fake laugh.

"Really? Maybe she's just so sleepy. She's been sleeping since 7:00. You must really thank her for waiting too long just to welcome you back." Jude said. He yawned and shivered for a bit.

Their car finally arrived and they all rode back home and left Levy and Virgo behind.

Magnolia still had that alluring scent of flowers and that attractive array of tall buildings. Lucy's house was by the 11th street, otherwise known as the "1st Class street". Their house was as big as a half of a mall and they had 7 cars, each of the most prestigious car brands. They also had a number of maids and 4 butlers making their family one of the wealthiest.

"Welcome home, Lucy-sama. How's New York?" A maid asked as she gave Lucy a pair of gloves and took off her jacket.

"Thank you for the kind welcome. New York's totally fun. It was freezing cold out there and the buildings were much bigger than here in Magnolia." Lucy said while wearing a smile on her face.

"Lucy-sama, it's really getting late. We've already prepared your bed and we also put there some snacks if you're hungry." Another maid said to Lucy.

"Thank you. Mom, I'm off to bed. I'm really somnolent." Lucy said and yawned after.

Lucy dashed to her room, locked the door and embraced the pillows. She rolled over the bed as if it was her 1st time to sleep in such a bed. She ate the snacks that was on the table and slept without putting on the blanket.

* * *

*The Next Day*

The alarm clock rang and rang until Lucy pushed the button and the ringing stopped. The alarm clock was actually bought at the leading time-telling device shop worldwide, Horologium.

Lucy stood up, eyes closed, and reached for the door of the bathroom. She then slipped upon stepping on the pillow on the floor. It hit her head and she widened her eyes and scratched it.

Lucy then took a bath after slipping.

"_That hurts, you SOB floor. Hmm.. Does that guy from last night go to the same school as me? If he does, then will he be in the same grade as me. Will he be in the same class as me? Will he be my seatmate? Will he take the same club and sports team as me? Will he, Will he be my l-lover? Kyaaa!" _Lucy was in her own world as she kept on thinking about the guy she met the last night. She ended the bath as soon as she heard her personal maid, Virgo, telling her to eat breakfast.

Lucy finished breakfast in just a minute and immediately called for Caprico and Virgo to get her to school.

"Lucy, do you even know what school you're coming to?" Layla asked Lucy while drinking a cup of coffee. She held the cup the sophisticated way, with the thumb and the point finger only holding the cup and with the pinky raised.

"Umm... Wasn't it Fairy Tail Academy?" Lucy claimed.

"Good that you know. It's the most reputable school in town and it has very fine facilities." Jude said and gave Lucy her money. She kissed her on the cheek and said "Hope you'll have fun in that school."

"Yeah. I'll totally have fun." Lucy grinned.

The sun shined so bright and the icicles melted like butter on a pan. Caprico drove the car and finally caught up to traffic. The cars were in total disarray and there were no traffic lights were being unstable.

"Lucy-sama, it's so sad that you left me at the airport. I kept on asking the people around and there was this guy that claimed that he met you. He's kinda handsome and he said to me that if I ever found you, I'll tell you that you're weird, he said." Virgo spoke all robotic or in an unfeeling way of speaking.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!? DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?" Lucy shouted.

"You are weird is what he said." Virgo still spoke all robotic.

Lucy then slept due to the long traffic and dreamt of the guy that he met last night calling her name again and again and Lucy was also calling his name until they bumped their heads and Lucy woke up and found herself by the gate.

"Lucy-sama, do I need to assist you? Maybe you'll need someone to adjust such skirt or maybe help you find your section or even help you in the comfort room? Do you need my assistance?" Virgo gave way to Lucy and bowed down.

"N-no, of course. Virgo, don't act like I'm someone rich. Also, I can handle myself so don't worry. I'm no grade-schooler anymore." Lucy said.

"Okay. We must be going then. Enjoy your first day." Virgo got on the car and waved her hand on the window.

Lucy walked to the hallway and saw a pile of students pushing each other by the bulletin board where the classes are posted. She checked out from behind and then she tried to pave her way in to see what class was she in but a student just pushed her out and didn't even apologize to her.

"_How dare you!? You SOB!" _Lucy wanted to slap that student's face but she was already out of the pile of students.

"Hey there, climb up. You're panties can easily be seen from here." A redhead student offered his hand to Lucy. He wore the student uniform and a scarf around his neck. His hair was standing making him look like the famous anime character 'Goku'.

"R-really? Y-you pervert!" Lucy stood up, slapped the redhead student and ran away.

"I was gonna help you find your section, missy!" The redhead student sighed. Lucy then came back running to him with sparkly eyes.

"Y-you're gonna help me? Thank you!" Lucy hugged the redhead student so tight that it made him choke.

The redhead student pushed the barricade of students who were looking for their classes and finally reached the bulletin board. He pulled Lucy and she saw her class. It was Class 3-B.

"So, did you find your class?" The two got out of the pile of students.

Lucy sighed. "I sure did. Its Class 3-B, is there something special with that class?"

"That's my class. LOL, we're in the same class." The redhead chuckled.

"Oh, okay. The name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. How about you? What's your name?" Lucy offered a handshake and grinned at the redhead guy.

"Natsu. The name's Natsu Dragneel. Let's be friends, okay?" The two shook hands and they both went to their respective classrooms.

The class was located at the 4th floor of the 1st building. FTA actually had 3 buildings, one building for all the classrooms, another building for the sports centre and the other building is for other co-curricular activities like clubs, etc.

The bell rang and Natsu along with Lucy both ran to their classrooms like the wind. They arrived just in time and both sat on the seats available. Lucy sat at the 3rd row and Natsu sat at the last row.

"Good morning, class." A teacher came in. He wore the regular teacher's uniform and a pair of black sunglasses.

"He's Prof. Goldmine. He's one of the coolest professors I've seen here in the academy. In fact, he's the funniest I know." A white and short haired student whispered to Lucy. "I'm Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss." She added.

"Lisanna, dear, please stop whispering there. Okay, we'll jump right into introductions. You all know me, I'm Professor Goldmine. You can call me Goldie if you want to. Now that I've introduced myself, you lot will do the same." The professor grinned at the students and had his thumbs up.

A few students had introduced themselves and next to introduce is a guy with raven hair. He had squinty eyes and he's topless...

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. That's all. I really hate introducing so can I sit down?" The topless guy said. A girl in the front, Cana Alberona, said to him, "Gray, your clothes."

"He's Gray Fullbuster, he's kinda weird because of that stripping habit but a lot of girls, like 20% of the whole grade, go crazy for him but not me." Lisanna said straightly implying that she never had a crush on Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy's turn was up next and she stood on the stage of the classroom. She was nervous and sweat was dripping from her. Natsu held a sheet of paper saying 'Just say your name' up high and grinned.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Hope we'll be in good terms." Lucy wiped her sweat and sat down all nervous and her hands were shaking.

All the other students finished introducing themselves until it was Natsu's turn. He was the last one to introduce and he walked so confidently that you could somehow sense his aura emanating in the classroom.

"Hello everyone, the name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm sure everyone knows me so I don't have to expound, right?" He stated his name out loud and wore a smile that almost reached his eye.

The bell rang and recess was up next. Students ran like it was the end of the world and caused a stampede along the hallway.

"Hey, Lucy, wanna go have recess together?" Lisanna asked and showed Lucy some money.

"Umm... maybe some other time, okay?" Lucy replied.

Lisanna smiled and went off.

"Yo, Lucy, since you didn't come with Lisanna, why don't you spend your recess with me?" Natsu grinned.

"I'm not hungry, sorry. I'll stay here." Lucy said while wearing a smile hoping that Natsu would understand somehow.

"Okay. Maybe when you're not hungry, you could hang out with me, okay?" Natsu said and went outside the classroom along with Loke Regulus.

Lucy was the only one in the classroom until someone came inside. He was the guy who was topless during the introductions, Gray Fullbuster. He leaned on the door and flipped his hair. He took off his shirt and went to Lucy. He held Lucy's chin, somehow pinching it, and chuckled.

"I like you. You're totally my type, girl." Gray said.


End file.
